Ludwig von Koopa
Ludwig von Koopa (or simply Ludwig) is the oldest as well as the self-proclaimed leader of the Koopalings, a clan of seven siblings that act as leaders of the Koopa Troop under Bowser. As shown since the Super Mario Picture Books, Ludwig is a conceited show-off, with the recent official bios also underlining his intelligence. In terms of physical appearance, his most notable traits are his large, wild blue hair, his overbite on the upper snout and his eyebrows that are kept at a peculiar angle, conferring him a serious, mature look. He was named after composer Ludwig van Beethoven.https://www.mariowiki.com/Ludwig_von_Koopa, the first paragraph. He also appears as one of the bosses in the Mario and the Jambastions series, except the first installment. History ''Mario and the Jambastions 2: The Time Twister Adventures Ludwig von Koopa makes his first Mario and the Jambastions series debut in Mario and the Jambastions 2: The Time Twister Adventures. He serves as the ninth (after the Magma Mario Clone) and the final Koopaling boss in the game. Boss Fight When he sees the player, he reveals his scepter before looking away and snickering. His boss fight is the same way as in New Super Mario Bros. Wii and takes place in the Future Airship. He is the fastest to cast a spell out of all the Koopalings. After losing all of his hit-points, Ludwig is defeated. Mario and the Jambastions 3: The World of Gems Ludwig von Koopa serves as the boss of World 7 in Mario and the Jambastions 3: The World of Gems. Tower Boss Fight The tower boss fight takes place in a rock cliff room and the stage for the tower battle is a straight ground with a bottomless pit on both sides. Ludwig is first encountered in the Brown Cliff Tower. He will once again reveal his scepter before looking away and snickering. He shoots a blue fireball from his scepter which slowly homes into the players. After that, he jumps very high and Flutter Jumps above them whom he is trying to stomp on. After landing, Ludwig then shoots another blue homing fireball if he is not attacked. When attacked, Ludwig retreats into his shell and spins it to the left and right of the stage in an attempt to hit the players. When he loses all 3 hit-points, he is defeated and retreats to the Thunderbolt Castle. Castle Boss Fight The castle boss fight takes place inside the Thunderbolt Castle and the stage for the castle battle consists of three separate, rising platforms which Magikoopa activated with his magic. The platforms rise up and down during the fight and the sides move in unison while the middle does not. Falling between the spaces between the results of the platforms in losing a life. The characters do not get affected by the platforms rising (the players jump normally as if the platforms are not even rising at all, only the background moves).https://www.mariowiki.com/Ludwig_von_Koopa#New_Super_Mario_Bros._Wii, the fourth paragraph. In the castle, unlike the tower battle, his fireballs no longer home in, but instead they split into four and it takes more time to cast them. He uses his Flutter Jump ability to get to another section of a platform. Players can tell in which platform he is going to land due to his legs being visible in the screen, Flutter Jumping for a few seconds before landing. When Ludwig is hit, he slides around in his shell, but he will only slide on the platform he is on, rather than sliding to another platform. He also spends a very limited amount of time in his shell. When he is hit two times, he shoots out another four fireballs after he casts his first set of fireballs. When finally defeated, Ludwig falls off-screen. If the player hits Ludwig at a certain angle the third time, they will fall into the abyss, causing them to lose a life.https://www.mariowiki.com/Ludwig_von_Koopa#New_Super_Mario_Bros._Wii, the fifth paragraph. References Category:Koopalings